


"I've seen the way you look at me when you think I don't notice"

by CheekyLittleShipper_14



Series: TayNew oneshots [3]
Category: Thai Actor RPF, จูบให้ได้ถ้านายแน่จริง เร็วๆนี้ | Kiss Me Again: The Series (TV) RPF, รักไม่ระบุสถานะ | Dark Blue Kiss (TV) RPF
Genre: Cute, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Random & Short, just taynew being dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25714441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheekyLittleShipper_14/pseuds/CheekyLittleShipper_14
Summary: Just some short TayNew fluff fic about New thirsting over Tay's body while they're at the gym. Still can't get over the fact that Tay posted an igs of the three tigers a while ago 🤧
Relationships: New Thitipoom Techaapaikhun/Tay Tawan Vihokratana
Series: TayNew oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836451
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	"I've seen the way you look at me when you think I don't notice"

Tay and New were currently at the gym, working out with their other friends. New runs on the treadmill whilst Tay is lifting weights. New's eyes shifts over to Tay, admiring the sweat dripping down his forehead down to his neck and dissapears within the shirt he's wearing. Ogling at the bulging biceps of Tay as he hoists the weights up and then back down. New gulps and slows down the speed of the treadmill in order to get a much better view of his boyfriend. Fully aware that he's checking him out.

Tay senses that someone's staring at him but pays it no mind because he already know who it was. He could feel who it was. He lets go of the weights completely and glances at New who immediately looked away as soon as Tay's head turned towards him. 

"Hin, what's wrong?" Tay asks across from New, somehow knowing what the staring was about but having the need to confirm what it was for.

"Nothing..." New answers nonchalantly, quickening up the pace again and tries to not let his already flushed face from sweat grow more red.

"If you say so," Tay shrugs and continues lifting weights, aware of the fact that New has been stealing glances at him. Until the time comes that he couldn't take it anymore and looked back at him. Eyes locking together. Tay immediately drops down the weights and goes over to New. Standing beside him as New continues to run on the treadmill. New raises his eyebrows at him as if to ask him 'What are you doing' when New knows why he got worked up like this. 

"We're going home, now." Tay proceeds to turn off the treadmill New has been running on and takes a hold on his forearm. New removes Tay's hold on him and looks around to see if anyone has been recording or taking a picture of them.

"What are you saying? I'm not done for today, Te. You can go home by yourself if you want." New tries to turn on the treadmill again but before he can do so, Tay yanks him down and drags him to the secluded part of the gym.

"What's up with you?" New asks Tay looking away with his flushed face because he could tell that Tay already knows the cause of the prior staring. 

"You think I don't know how you've been looking at me since we started working out?" Tay starts, slowly closing the distance between him and New.

"H-How did you-" New says, stopping when Tay's body and his has zero space left and their faces mere inches away and New can't help but run his eyes up and down Tay's body, watching the shirt drenched in sweat clung tight to his pectoral and abdominal muscles.

"I've caught you looking several times already, are you telling me you didn't know I noticed? I thought you did that to catch my attention?" Tay says with a smirk watching how New's face turn to pink then to dark red, eyes shifting over to look at New's plump lips that glistened from having been licked over countless of times.

"I did... no... such thing..." New whispers slowly whilst batting his lashes and proceeds to nip at the bottom of his lip. Then laughs lightly when he looks down. Tay groans in frustration as New pushes him and walks away after giving him a hard-on. 

"You sly-" Tay turns around and sees that New's holding his car keys, shaking it. Raising his eyebrows and cocks his head to the side and bolts out of the gym. Tay just laughs, shaking his head as he runs to catch up on New, using his hand towel to not so obviously cover his raging problem. Thinking that he'd get New back so hard for doing him dirty like this...

**Author's Note:**

> tell me if you liked it in the comments please! You can dm me on twitter too ☺️  
> twitter.com/TeNew5 or message me on tumblr https://philipisdaniels.tumblr.com/


End file.
